Aisha
Princess Aisha (Princess Layla in some versions) is the Princess of Andros and a member of the Winx Club who joined in the second season and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. Personality Aisha is seventeen years old at the beginning of Season 2. She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, and because of that Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aisha has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. Winx Club Pre-Series Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Anne moved away when Aisha is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Aisha is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that Aisha is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, her bonded pixie, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha, instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again. Appearance |-|Civilian= Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with a medium brown complexion and long, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyes. Aisha civilian outfit season 1.png|Season 1 Casual |-|Winx= 1pto4v.gif|Aisha in her Winx form (Original) 1pts5u.gif|Aisha in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= winx-club-layla-aisha-charmix-transformation-o.gif|Aisha's Charmix |-|Enchantix= 1ptoex.gif|Aisha in her Enchantix (Version 1) (2D) 1ptobt.gif|Aisha in her Enchantix (Version 2) (2D) 1pts26.gif|Aisha in her Enchantix (3D) Layla FairyDust.jpg|Aisha's Fairy Dust Container Finish Aisha.jpg|Aisha's Fairy Dust (Version 1) AishaGreenFinish.jpg| Aisha's Fairy Dust (Version 2) |-|Believix= 1ptsbp.gif|Aisha in her Believix (2D) a4df1e2661831cd16d626078c7ae57e1_1295176600.gif|Aisha in her Believix (3D) Aisha-Layla Speedix (Fan Made).png|Aisha Speedix Aisha Zoomix.jpg|Aisha Zoomix Aisha_Tracix.jpg|Aisha Tracix |-|Sophix= 1ptsgi.gif|Aisha in her Sophix |-|Lovix= 2a47b06500c775782fb8c97d27e656f7_1300721090.gif|Aisha in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= Aisha_layla_harmonix_by_lorelai19-d584bfd.gif|Aisha in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= 1ptsrx.gif|Aisha in her Sirenix (2D) 1ptt08.gif|Aisha in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= aisha-layla-bloomix-o.gif|Aisha in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= 1ptt7u.gif|Aisha in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= 1ptte4.gif|Aisha in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= 1ptu5i.gif|Aisha in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= 1hlur0.gif|Aisha in her Dreamix |-|Onyrix= 1r4tty.gif|Aisha in her Onyrix |-|Supremix= Aisha Supremix.png|Aisha in her Supremix |-|Mermaidix/Aqvatix= Aisha Mermaidix.png|Aisha in her Mermaidix/Aqvatix Magical Abilities She has the power of Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid that she converts from water molecules, and can morph into any shape and form desired. Aisha uses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons, such as swords, bow staffs, spears, barriers and shields, or surfboards. She can use Morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Aside from her magical abilities Aisha has proven to be athletic, such as rock climbing, riding a wind rider, and a skilled dancer. During a battle with the mutants Aisha was strong enough to hold one back pulling its tail to keep it from hurting the people. Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She is a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. She is able to generate/manipulate bubbles, foam and slime that can bombard her opponents and immobilize them. Her powers are not just limited to the morphix, she has demonstrated great potential and various abilities such as generating a sphere of morphix that projects light, sending out an omnidirectional wave of water energy. On two separate occasions she was able to manipulate drinks, both at a party, and when using this ability it splashed someone in the face. Aisha's water skills have increased and she has perfected hydrokinesis by changing the viscosity and phase of the morphix by making it a flowing liquid, frozen crystal, misty vapor, bouncy rubber, sticky goo, amorphous blob, soft gelatinous and encapsulating bubble. In Season 7, when Aisha uses her Butterflix Power, she has shown the ability to manipulate pure water. Aisha is able to manipulate various aspects of the oceans such as shifting the tides, controlling ocean currents, generating tidal waves and mermaid swimming. She also possesses some weather-related abilities such as, generating rain and hail storms, creating clouds for defense, and summoning miniature hurricanes. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful techniques and abilities, such as: *She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. *She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as spikes, the spell "Morphix Surfboard", etc. *She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. *She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. *She can generate Morphix that travels as water. *She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. *She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. *She has also been known to create useful, but very strange things with Morphix; such as an 18th century host for climbing down a cliff, while a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. *She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of the deep sea environment, as well as turning liquid water into oxygen. *Create pink bubbles to immobilize or trap the enemy. *She can also create staffs made of Morphix to battle her enemies. *In Season 3, she creates a Super-Powered Morphix, which, for every shot that hits the Morphix, fires it back twice as hard. Curiosities *'Birthday:' June 15th *'Astrological Sign:' Gemini *'Favorite Color:' Light blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Swimming, Dancing and Sports! * Ideal Boyfriend: ' Loyal and courageous... *'Best Friend: Musa, I can talk to her about anything! *'Favorite Movies:' Adventures! *'Loves:' Dancing! Any type of dance! *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop and Rap *'Favorite Spell:' Morphix *'Favorite Food': Spaghetti Transformation Sequences Trivia *Aisha's appearance was inspired by singer Beyoncé Knowles, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The name Aisha means "she lives" and is Arabic in origin. Aisha was the name of the wife of the Prophet Muhammad of Islam. The name Layla also comes from Arabic, which means "night" but can also be interpreted as "born at night", "dark-haired beauty" or even "dark beauty". *Aisha has saved the pixies twice. **In "Back to School", She tried to rescue the pixies from Darkar, but failed; however in "Rescue Mission" Aisha, Stella and Bloom save the pixies. **In "Legendary Duel", She rescues the pixies by her own this time, which makes sense since her powers have grown, and is a lot more stronger then she was in her first fairy form. *Being from a planet of water, Aisha excels at water sports. *Aside from being a professional athlete, she is also a professional dancer. This is by evidence in most seasons, and that she is also a prima ballerina, as seen in Season 5 & Season 6. *Aisha is the fastest and most agile of the Winx, as shown in most episodes that she appears in. *Although a princess, Aisha is a rebellious princess; a direct opposite to Stella's classic princess. *Until Nabu came along, Aisha respected Sky the most of all the Specialists as he was a complete gentleman to her, while at the same time, disliking Riven the most, as she supported Musa's decision of breaking up with him in Season 3 and Season 4. *The Nickelodeon version is one of the few dubs besides Italian to use the name Aisha. Although, in the Latin American dub, her name was "Layla" from Season 2 to Season 4 and was changed to Aisha in Season 5. *There is a color pattern going with Aisha while undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between green and turquoise. Her Winx/Charmix was green, her Enchantix was both colors (turquoise in the first half of Season 3 and green in the second half of Season 3), her Believix was turquoise, her Harmonix was green, and her Sirenix, Bloomix, Mythix and Butterflix] are turquoise and her Dreamix is green. **Tynix is her first transformation to have turquoise and purple on her fairy outfit. *She, Musa and Tecna are the most boyish in their appearances, often in terms of their outfits and fairy forms; they often wear pants, shorts and simple footwear. *Aisha is the only Winx girl whose original boyfriend was not a Specialist from Red Fountain. *Even though not appearing in Season 1, she has faced all antagonists so far, thanks to the Trix's' comeback. *A Pixie named Flower from the series PopPixie bears a certain similarity to Aisha. *Aisha is the first one, and so far, only one from the Winx to hurt Tritannus in battle without magic. She accomplished this by kicking his chin. *Aisha was the first to bond with a Pixie, a Selkie and a Fairy Animal in the series, and the first to earn her Enchantix. **In earning the latter, she became one of the strongest fairies. *In the Irish dub, her name was changed to Siofra (pronounced Shee-fra) meaning "water fairy". *She and Stella are both 17 years of age at their first appearances. In Season 5, they are also the two most prominent in their Harmonix forms. *She is the most prominent Harmonix fairy, as she appears in all three quests in which the Winx earn the three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *Aisha is the first Winx to have the most amount of love interests. *In the Season 6 of the Nickelodeon dub, she has the same voice actress with her bonded pixie. *In the characters' description in the French version of the book series, Aisha is the fairy of sports. *She is the only Winx whose extended family is shown. *Aisha and Flora are the only Winx fairies who have not (yet) been turned evil. *Aisha and Tecna are the only Winx fairies who have not sung a single song. *She is the first known fairy to be related to a villain. *Next to Bloom, Aisha has experienced up to two comic-exclusive romances and both last no more than one issue. **She had fallen for a Specialist named Jordan in Issue 30 but she never dates him due to finding out that he is nothing but a player. **Her romance with Silvan only lasted for one issue, Issue 71, as she leaves him once she gets tired of him mistreating her. ***Counting her relationships with Nabu and Nex, Aisha still goes through with the most love interests out of the Winx in the TV series. *Aisha is the only member of the Winx to showcase her special Sirenix spell in the comics; specifically in |Issue 109. *She love swimming more than anything but she also love dancing and doing any kind of sports where she can have fun together with her girlfriends. Category:Season 2 (concepts)